


Surrender

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim scraps [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, surrender the coffee machine and nobody gets hurt, this was the basis for complaint #149 by Hermann about Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: He stalked into the K-Sci department, he finally finding the source of the screeching, making him long for days in a crowded, overpriced coffee shop far away from Kaiju Blue and high-strung scientists.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> akireyta prompted me: Team Science versus the coffee machine
> 
> I couldn't resist!

Screeching filled the bay. Not really the unholy screeching of a Kaiju, but more the sort of screeching usually preceded by a hastily covered “Oops.”

The scents of K-Sci - usually dubious at best (Kaiju Blue had never managed to garner an official description of the scent; the best that had been agreed upon was something burning) - were suddenly obliterated in favor of the scent of burning oil and scorched coffee beans. Tendo, as a whole, was immediately suspicious.

He’d barely gotten the council to sign off on five brand spanking new coffee makers; top of the line, straight out of the catalogue, single-serve coffee makers. As close as they could get to perfection: plus, they were easy to use.

Or so he thought.

He stalked into the K-Sci department, he finally finding the source of the screeching, making him long for days in a crowded, overpriced coffee shop far away from Kaiju Blue and high-strung scientists.

“Newton, unhand the machine right now,” Hermann said sternly, in the same tone that one would use to discipline a particularly headstrong individual. Newt, the afore-mentioned headstrong individual, scoffed loudly. Tendo’s heart stopped and restarted painfully.

“Hermann, I think I know what I’m doing,” he said, holding one of Tendo’s precious coffee machines aloft. Tendo cringed as Hermann scowled.

“Yes, that’s your problem isn’t it?” Hermann hissed, “You always think you know what you’re doing and then you end up drifting with garba-”

“Always with that! How long are you going to throw that in my face? I built something amazing-”

“From garbage!” Hermann insisted, making a grab for the machine as Newt deftly moved around him, digging into the mess of his desk for a screwdriver and that was it; Tendo had to do something.

“Spare parts!” Newt said, brandishing his screwdriver as if it were a lance.

“Garbage, and we still get nosebleeds!”

“Spare parts and-”

“Gentlemen,” Tendo said mildly, in the same tone as he had found worked pretty well on his four-year-old, “You’re both lovely, but I’m gonna need you to put down the coffee maker,” he said, glaring firmly at Newt until he slowly lowered the machine onto a nearby desk, cord slapping the floor loudly.

“Insufferable - ”

“Rude - ”

“Enough,” Tendo said, cutting them both off easily. They stared at him in silence - so rare that Tendo was already crafting the email he would send to Alison - as he stepped over to the machine, murmuring an apology. The poor thing had only had the misfortune of being sent to the K-Sci lab, it didn’t deserve the rough treatment.

“Brother, you just gotta treat it gently,“ he said, plugging it in and walking them through the process of making a cup of coffee. He snagged the only clean cup in view - one that looked like Vanessa’s but he figured she wouldn’t begrudge him this one use - and filled it to the brim. He could hear Hermann muttering, distracted, and Newt bantering back as they watched him.

"Now,” Tendo said, grinning as he took a satisfied sip of his coffee, “Any questions?”


End file.
